


The Fearsome Foursome

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Din & Paz & Raga & Barthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	The Fearsome Foursome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108956) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Just a quick sketch of Din, Paz, Raga, and Barthor, from LadyIrina's incredible series, "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)," when they were just little rascals. Davarax's kiddos. T^T <3
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/i3SIReA8jOw)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:


End file.
